Heavy Metal Lover
by Sexy XoXa
Summary: Un cambio puede ser bueno o malo, para Bella Cullen eso está por verse cuando cierto mejor amigo le robe el alma por completo.
1. Preludio, Lazos Inquebrantables

**Hola, cariños eternos! Espero que les guste este nuevo fanfic, esta recién salido del horno y bueno aquí exploto toda la adoración que siento por Jacob y Bella, esta pareja en especial siempre me llamo la atención pues aunque soy Team Jacob estoy segura que hay cosas que los escritores (as) nos ocultan de las que se podría decir que son ''out of record'' porque no colaboran con la historia a nivel global, pero definitivamente, esta ahí. Por eso cuando Stephenie Meyer decidió hacer un triangulo amoroso me pareció lo mas ingenioso del mundo, hay cosas que no nos dicen sobre Jake y Bella, como tampoco de Edward y Bella, por eso quise sacar este spin-off de que pasaria si el engendro de Reneesme no hubiese sembrado el terror en el útero de Bella JAJAJAJA lo siento por los que aman a Nessie, respeto la opinión de otras la detesto, estoy en contra del aborto, pero este en particular deberían de legalizarlo ;) Enjoy, free bitches!**

**Disclaimer:Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer aka:Twilight Queen**

**Desiciones Erroneas: **

**Capitulo 1: Preludio,Lazos Inquebrantables**

Trague el veneno que se acumulo en mi boca, Edward saco a relucir esa mirada que destrozaba mi corazón muerto.

-No tengo que hacer esto...-Negué con la cabeza.

-Lo necesitas, nos elegiste a los dos-Susurro y sonrió curvando sus labios a un lado cosa que por poco me hace cachetearme a mi misma por el cruel momento que le estaba proporcionando al amor de mi existencia. Después de haber asesinado a Victoria, Edward y yo cumplimos la promesa de que me casaría con el a cambio de que el me dejara tener la luna de miel como humana y después luego de haberlo disfrutado, pasaría a convertirme en vampira...Con lo que no conté fue que a pesar de que mis recuerdos humanos eran borrosos, uno de ellos se quedo grabado como hierro en mi subconsciente, siempre tenia en mi mente, después de la amena boda con Edward, aquella vez que acampamos en las montañas, ese día se repetía en mis pensamientos y no lo lograba sacar por mucho que trataba, este era el único recuerdo nítido, la suavidad de la piel morena de Jacob contra la mía, su lengua recorriendo mis labios y mi cuello tratando desesperadamente de hacerme entender que lo amaba, los ojos negros recorriéndome con la mirada, esto, en mi vida humana por poco hace que cancele mi boda con Edward, amaba a Jacob y aun después de 50 años no sabia cuanto, pero esas cavilaciones Dejaron de tener sentido pues pronto me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de los dos en contra de toda naturaleza. Eso me causaba gran dolor, sabia que no podía hacer nada sino otorgarles el mismo amor que ellos me daban con creces, a Jacob no le importo el hecho de que fuera una mujer casada al llegar de mi luna de miel, se mofo de Edward y de mi al decir que aun así el sabia que la Bella Swan que el conocía y amaba seguía en mi interior así como el amor que nos unía irremediablemente. Y como no pude negarlo ni confirmarlo, Edward me sugirió que lo mejor era que eligiera lo que me hiciera feliz, como el monstruo que era decidí que los tendría a los dos, después de la transformación Jacob no me hablo por mas de dos meses y cuando lo hizo tuvo el descaro de decirme que me veía mas ''apetitosa'' como chupasangre a pesar de los ojos rojos de neófita.

**Esto es una pequeña probadita, los capítulos que vienen a continuación son más completos :)**


	2. Tuya

**Capitulo 2:Tuya**

-Lista, Bells?-Jacob se asomo por la puerta de la casa de los Cullen, sus ojos negros refulgían con un brillo sin igual.

-Si-Asentí. Me voltee a ver a Edward una ultima vez y corrí a una velocidad vampírica para darle un suave beso en los labios, un modo muy original de pedirle disculpas, voltee abrí la puerta principal de la casa Cullen y prácticamente me tire a la silla del copiloto, en el carro no pude contener mi desdicha. Solloce de odio a mi misma.

-Bella-Las manos ardientes de Jacob se pusieron en ambos lados de mi cara y mire hacia los orbes negros que exorcizaban mis demonios internos. El toque exótico de su temperatura alta revolvía algo en mi interior que no sabia identificar, luchaba contra toda la naturaleza vampírica rodeándome, contra el muy obvio anillo de la alianza con el hombre de mi existencia, prueba exacta de que Jacob Black era mi alma gemela.-No entiendo porque esto te pone tan triste, Edward y yo estamos bien con esta decisión, esto te hace feliz, la única que importa eres tu, tu felicidad.-Asentí dudosa, ya no sabia si era feliz así, tan confundida, entre semana pretendiendo ser la esposa perfecta para los Cullen y luego lo fines de semana dilapidarme de placer en los brazos de Jacob. Edward me recibía sonriente, pero solo yo sabia que por dentro su alma se quebrantaba y agonizaba de rabia e impotencia, el sentido de pertenencia de los vampiros era un lazo fuerte.

-Que harías tu en esta situación?-Susurre dejando de mirarlo.

-Siendo sincero, dejaría de caerme con la misma piedra, si sabes lo que quiero decir-Respondió con voz ronca.

-Es inevitable-Me acerque y tome sus labios con los míos, una sensación de alivio se esparció por mis nervios revividos, me pasaba al besarlo, el recorrió el contorno de mi boca con su lengua. Gemí cuando el puso su mano en mi entrepierna por encima del pantalón y del diminuto hilo que é los parpados disfrutando la sensación.

-Bella...-Nuestras lenguas chocaban una con la otra, su mano se hundía en mi sexo tanteando mi clítoris.

-Jacob...Para, estamos...En el garaje de los Cullen, aaah-Dije con dificultad.Él se aparto a regañadientes, con su corazón latiendo desbocado en su pecho.

-Mierda, lo que me haces es inconcebible. Nunca pensé que te iba desear tanto después de convertirte en una inmortal-Dijo mirándome con sentimientos variados, amor, odio, melancolía, deseo...

-Vámonos-Mucité.El fruncio el ceño, volteo a ver la carretera adornada por pinos y el Audi R8 rugió bajo mis pies,en todo el camino no nos dirigimos la palabra, me daba miedo que arruinara nuestro fin de semana por problemas que no tenían remedio, mi renacimiento como vampira, por ejemplo. Al llegar a la hogareña casa de Jacob sentí que ya podía respirar con normalidad, había algo en la Casa de los Cullen que no me dejaba estar tranquila, pero con Jacob, todos mis problemas parecían disolverse como lagrimas en el océano.

-Quieres sangre agitada o revuelta?-Bromeo Jake.

-Tu sabes lo que quiero.-Mi voz salió mas grave y ronca de lo que pensé, haciéndola mas seductora. El me quito el abrigo por los hombros, el vestido que traía puesto no era para nada revelador, la palabra correcta era desvelador, mi escote pronunciado y la tela de diferentes texturas se adherían a mi piel y resaltaba mi figura, remataba mas el hecho de que me llegaba a mas abajo de los muslos, la respiración agitada de mi amante llego a mis oídos ultrasensibles iba a voltear pero una mano caliente tomo mi cintura con fuerza, su erección monstruosa pegada a mi trasero me arranco un gemido efímero.

-Lo haces a propósito, perra. Te voy a matar de placer y a beberme tus jugos.-Al principio, fue un shock saber lo apasionado, violento, dominante y sexualmente vulgar era Jack, ya me había dado una prueba de eso con nuestro beso en las montañas, pero mi shock no duro mucho pues me fascinaba y mis instintos desembocaban corrientes de lava por todo mi cuerpo cuando follabamos como animales salvajes buscando un solo objetivo como lo era la satisfacción primaria,esa conexión que entrelazaban nuestras almas lo transformaba en algo mas intenso, único.

-Aaah!-Un puñado de mi cabello se enredo en su mano y empujo para atrás pegándome más a su cuerpo gruñido escapo de su boca,bajo la cremallera de mi vestido y lo saco por mis piernas de un solo tirón.

-Eres tan hermosa.-Susurro en mi oído y al mismo tiempo rompió el hilo de tela francesa.

-Joder! Eso costo mas de lo que puedes imaginar idiota-El se carcajeo.

-Mándale mis condolencias a la pobre de Alice-Escupió.

-Esto no lo escogió Alice, lo escogí yo, aunque de todas formas era para mostrartelo-Sonreí volteando un poco mi cara para ver su reacción, sus perlas negras llameaban deseo y amor puro, un espejo de mis emociones.

-Me gustaba-Pronuncio. Ataco mi boca salvajemente sin ningún tipo de cuidado, mordía mi lengua, mis labios, lamia mis encías y sus caderas repetían un movimiento obsceno y lascivo, con mi mano destrocé la cremallera de su pantalón, el aulló y se quito los pantalones y el bóxer con gracilidad, siempre era un placer ver su virilidad, su sexo ardiente y apetitoso, la piel arrugada que protegía sus testículos, su grosor y longitud, el furor que causaba cuando me penetraba con su pene venudo, duro como roca milenaria.

-Aaah! Dios mío...-Si creía que mi brasier se iba a salvar, sus garras destrozaron con la misma avidez que utilizo para romper el hilo, la tela salio volando hacia otra parte de la sala.

-Apóyate en el sofá-Hice lo que Jack me pidió, me incline y puse mis manos en el sofá-Eres una diosa, me vas a hacer acabar con tan solo verte. Puedo ver como tu vagina se asoma por abajo de tu hermoso culo-Uno de sus dedos se metió dentro de mi, gemí loca por que me penetrara, a los pocos segundos metió dos dedos mas bombeando al son de sus propios latidos frenéticos, con la otra mano hizo chocar su palma en mi nalga, fuerte.

-Aaah, joder-Sentí como la tensión en mis paredes vaginales aumentaba, Jacob acaricio el lugar en donde me había nalgueado y con mas fuerza que antes estrello su palma en mi nalga, oi el sonido de su boca chupar algo, suponía que era sus dedos, pero alcance a mirar como mojaba su miembro con mis jugos, sus dientes penetraron la piel marmórea de mi hombro justo en el momento en el que retiraba sus dedos y me penetraba de un solo tajo, grande fue mi sorpresa al sentir que no era en mi vagina sino en el único punto inhabitado de mi cuerpo. Mi ano.

-Dios, tenia tantas ganas de tomarte por aquí, incluso es mejor que tu lindo coño, tu perfecto esposo te ha tomado por el culo? Se siente tan bien, será mejor que lo tome con calma aaah-Gruño de placer y grite al unísono cuando empezó a moverse suavecito y despacio.

-Nunca, tampoco creo que se le ocurra, eres un maldito malnacido, pero eso ya lo sabes-Se rio, me beso en los labios con ternura innecesaria, mirándome mientras me penetraba en terreno virgen.

-Pero me amas así, me perteneces, y te pertenezco-Gimió cerca de mi oído, su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho, conectado a su respiración anaeróbica, de repente el ritmo de sus embestidas acelero a rapidez inhumana y justo cuando creí que iba a estrellarme contra el éxtasis del orgasmo el disminuyo sus estocadas.

-Jaaake-Me agarro del mentón obligándome a mirarle.

-Lo sientes?-Se enterró mas en mi, pensé que llegaba hasta el fondo de mi alma, grite cosas incoherentes, su mano frotaba mi clítoris y lo pellizcaba.-Contéstame!-mi seno fue victima de su asalto, el copo cada uno en sus manos, estrujándolos tanto que me dolió.

-S-si...si...SI-Alcance a decir.

-Te amo, Bella. Te amo tanto, que aun no he matado a Edward, me rendí ante ti y lo nuestro, mas no ante el.-El beso mi cabello, mi espalda, besos mojados trazando un camino abstracto hacia mi mente, pero ya no había lugar para Jacob, el se había ocupado de construir su propio reino en mi alma, el rey de un espacio vacío, hecho por el, vigilado por el.

-Oh dios, que es lo que he hecho?-Solloce. El me embistió mas duro, callándome, llenándome, finalmente me dejo terminar en un efusivo uñas se enterraron en su cuello al tiempo nuestro clímax, su parte lobuna aulló por el, liberando su semen en mi, su semilla caliente se derramo por mis muslos. Caímos en el sofá, nuestras respiraciones estaban a años luz, el no dejaba de mirarme, me sorprendí ver dos piscinas de lagrimas en sus ojos negros.

-Es...Verdad?-Asintió.

-No quise incomodarte, pero me deje llevar.-Lo tome en mis brazos abrazándolo, fuego y hielo.

-Trataba de evadirlo, pero es muy obvio. Tuviste varias oportunidades, la boda, mi luna de miel, al regresar a Forks...-Me calle al encontrarme a mi misma pensando en voz alta. El sonrió dándose cuenta. Acaricio mi cara muy tiernamente.

-Me dije a mi mismo que era normal sentir celos, pero, Bella...Esto va mas allá de ser celos, lo siento en mis huesos, la llamada de mis instintos a matar a un enemigo potencial, al que me ha quita a mi alma gemela cuando le place.-Lo mire fingiendo calma.

-Tu lobo interior te lo pide?-El negó.

-No, soy capaz de suprimirlo...-Un destello bizarro cruzo sus orbes nocturnas, como un misterio, un secreto entre el y su yo interior. El dejo de hablar.

-Tienes hambre?-Dije, cambiando de conversació bese en los labios,me sorprendí al notar y oler la herida que le cause al tener mi orgasmo, un sanguinolento trazo en su cuello. De pronto estaba sedienta, mucho, el aroma de su sangre no era muy bueno, demasiado dulce, pero me atreví a lamer su herida, la sangre mojaba mi paladar de un gusto mas o menos agridulce. Jacob soltó un gemido débil.

-Eso se curara pronto, Florence Nightingale, no tienes de que preocuparte.-bromeo. Ya había probado su sangre muchas veces, el sabor no era insoportable, se parecía a la sangre de los ciervos. Cuando termine de limpiar su herida, esta ya se había curado completamente. Fije mis ojos en el y la sorpresa se presento en su semblante seguido por vergüenza.

**Me deben de estar sacando la madre por dejarlo asi, ese es el objetivo jiji Les gusto el capitulo? Si o si? Jajajaja**


	3. Tu Carne, Sangre y Mi Alma

**Disclaimer:Los personajes no me pertenecen (desearia que Jack fuera mio pero el es de Bella :/) son de Stephenie Meyer**

**Capitulo 3:Tu carne, Sangre y Mi Alma**

-Tus ojos...-Quise sonrojarme y parpadee nerviosamente. Siempre pasaba esto, bebía su sangre y mis ojos se tornaban de un intenso color rojo, este efecto duraba pocos días pero tenia el mismo resultado, llegar a la casa de los Cullen con apariencia de neófita rebelde.

-No importa, se quitara pronto-Sonreí mostrando mis dientes. Jake se excuso un momento,regresó a la sala con unos vaqueros raídos que se ajustaban a su exquisita cadera y en la mano llevaba una camisa me tomo de la mano, me puso su camisa y fuimos juntos al garaje, su moto una BMW gris (un regalo de mi parte) estaba en una esquina, el Audi R8 descansaba en el centro, los recuerdos de mi adolescencia me golpearon, Jacob y yo tomando sodas calientes, Jacob y yo arreglando las dos motos destartaladas por una razón que ahora me parecía banal. Deje salir un suspiro muy largo. Los brazos de Jacob me rodearon la cintura por detrás, su cabeza se apoyo en mi hombro.

-Aun con todos estos años, con toda la experiencia que he tenido, sigo siendo egoísta y hay veces que ni yo me entiendo a mi misma, Jacob...Pienso que si estuviera en tu lugar no seria tan amable como tu, solo pensaría en mis emociones y mataría al que se atreviera a necesitar tu cariño. No lo soportaría. Y me siento más monstruo de lo que soy, porque no te merezco y aun así te tengo. Si tu llegas a imprimarte...Me dejaras y lo que pienso, se hará realidad.-Las palabras me salieron atropelladas, desee que Jacob se mostrara furioso y me reprendiera, que me castigara por mi actitud. El volteo mi cuerpo, devorándome con sus ojos llenos de demencia.

-Crees que no lo he tratado todo Bella? Que me he quedado sentado esperando que un milagro pase y que te odie? Me he emborrachado y he agarrado a la primera mujer que se me ha cruzado...Pero no he podido ni besarlas porque ellas no son tu Honestamente, lo he intentado todo, Tal vez sea masoquista, pero no quiero dejar de amarte, aun por mas egoísta que seas, aun porque me hayas traicionado al transformarte.-Dijo con esa mirada loca. Lo abrace mas fuerte y el respondió a mi toque, apretándome. Fije dentro de mi interior el hecho de nuestro amor. El insulso pensamiento antiguo de que convertirme en vampira me haría mas perfecta se deshecho por completo, no era cierto, nunca lo seria, ya que antes de serlo, fui humana. Fume su aroma singular, bosque y esencia lobuna, su hombría y fue una revelación ver que era perfecto a su manera. Quise hacerme uno con el, mas allá de la penetración sexual. Un solo ente, como el alma que compartíamos, mas allá de este mundo confuso. De pronto, Edward se cruzo por mi mente, pero no fue culpa,fue compasión,temía que sufriera mas de lo que debia y ver a donde me estaban llevando mis pensamientos que cada vez me alejaban más y más de el.

-Soy tan débil...-Rece.

-Dímelo a mí.-Bromeo. Lo asesine con la mirada.

-Bésame, idiota.-El se carcajeo y me hizo caso, me beso en los labios muy dulcemente, moví mi boca con la misma emoción, pero pronto perdimos la cordura, el beso convirtió en una carnicería caníbal, el mordía mis labios,toda mi cavidad bucal y yo lamí lo que podía sedienta de sus caricias, enterrando mis uñas en su cuello. El me recostó en el piso del garaje, destruyo la camisa descubriendo mis senos, los pezones erectos sobresalían espinados hacia su dirección. El aulló de deseo incontenible repasando sus ojos por todo mi torso, su mano cepillo mis contornos, las curvas de mi cintura, mi ombligo y el camino en V hacia mi vagina descubierta, lista para el.

-Estas mojada. Joder...-Dijo tocá un segundo el se había apartado de encima y al otro me tenia amarrada de las muñecas y tobillos con la camisa destrozada. . . .

-Mía-Dijo muy í la boca para gemir, pero como había dicho en su promesa susurrante, fui suya, tomo mi boca y se metió dentro de mi al mismo tiempo, curvó mis piernas inmovilizadas a un lado para poder moverse mejor, por mi parte destrocé la tela sujetando mis tobillos y lo rodée por la cintura, el me dedicó una sonrisa macabra.

-Te amo, Jack-Lo acepte. No solo a el, sino a mi misma. Ya no existía posibilidad de volver al pasado y retractar mis sentimientos. Tampoco existía tal cosa como amar a dos amantes, podía estar enamorada de Edward, pero al que de verdad amaba, era a Jacob Black. Al escuchar esto su semblante se mostro sorprendido y la sonrisa de su cara se amplio.

-Lo se, Bella...Lo supe todo este tiempo...Estoy tan feliz...-El no pudo contener las lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, y sollocé de zozobra, pues ahora no sabia que pasaría con Edward. Pero ignore esos pensamientos para concentrarme en hacer el amor con Jacob. El gruño a mi oído y estrellaba simultáneamente sus testículos contra mis muslos por la fricción de su pene dentro de mi. Dos de sus dedos se metieron en mi ano, con su otra mano tanteaba mi clítoris y me vi empalada por el, en todos los sentidos. No pude aguantar mas, me vine estruendosamente y los dos gritamos el nombre del otro como alabanzas,ordeñé su miembro con mis paredes vaginales, y sentí como su semen se esparcia por dentro cuando el se corrió. El se puso a un lado saliéndose de mi vagina, de una vez al retirarse hilos de adentro de mi,sus fluidos resbalaron por mis muslos, su pene seguía tan erecto y duro que me sorprendí.Volvi jirones la tela que retenía mis muñecas. Siempre teníamos maratones de sexo y este faceta suya me extrañaba, no me lo explicaba y tampoco le había preguntado, Jacob noto mi curiosidad.

-Eres una pervertida-Frunció el ceño fingiendo desaprobación.

-Yo no soy la que anda con las hormonas alborotadas y que se la pasa violando a vampiras dispuestas.-El se carcajeo pero luego se puso serio.

-Veras, al ser de la la Tribu Quileute y sobretodo por ser metamorfo, tengo ''facultades''-dijo sonrojado-diferentes a la de los humanos normales y como se suponía que tenia que imprimarme de alguna chica de la tribu, aparearme con ella y tener hijos pues el proceso de follaje-Me reí por el singular concepto de Jacob- es bastante complicado, tambien se debe a que soy descendiente de Ephraim Black...Pero decidí alejarme de eso y de todas las absurdas leyes puestas por mi pasado moralista y del maldito de Sam junto a sus cachorros fieles.-Escupió con rabia el nombre de muerte de Victoria supuso el fin del tratado en contra de los Cullen,Jake como el lobo Alpha dio esa primera y ultima orden, desde ese momento su tribu le dio la espalda y por mas absurdo que se vea, los Cullen y yo fuimos los únicos apoyándolo, absolutamente todos le dieron la espalda, menos el simpático Seth Clearwater, por obvias encontré a mi misma recordando cuando Jacob me contó como el valiente joven le había defendido en la ultima reunión del consejo Quileute a la que había ido.

-Eso significa que estas hecho para ser un semental-Sonreí.El rió viéndose tímido.

-Eso parece,contigo he pasado hasta 12 horas haciéndolo sin parar...Incluso cuando no estas, siento que me ahogo del deseo y el dolor-Susurro entre orgulloso y preocupado, su voz se iba haciendo mas inaudible y otra vez aquel brillo de misterio en sus ojos volvio a hacer presencia,como si ocultara algo fuera de este mundo,suspiré frustrada.

-Pronto tendrás que decirme que carajo es lo que escondes. Ya me he sincerado contigo y tan pronto como sea posible, se lo diré a Edward. Pero no me ocultes nada!-Grité.Jacob me miro sorprendido, suspiro e inhalo, hizo esto por minutos que parecieron milenios y fijo sus orbes negras en mi, reflejaban un miedo infernal, cosecha de la rabia que le mostré, de repente ya no hubo ningún indicio de mal, la rabia se esfumo por completo, pues sin tratar de ocultarlo el lo había demostrado hace tiempo, frente al paisaje inmaculado y níveo de las montañas copadas de Forks. La tierra se ajusto a nuestro ritmo, el único sonido importante para mi es y seria Jake. Fue como si viera dentro de su ser, la densidad y textura de su amor, la forma de su adoración, lo sentí hasta lo mas profundo, la verdad de la vida en las ventanas de su alma, mi verdad y la suya. Estábamos imprimados. No existía vuelta atrás.

-Ven aquí-Le abrí mis brazos y Jacob me abrazo, tome sus labios metiendo mi lengua en su deliciosa boca,el ardor de los músculos duros de su pecho contra mis senos volvieron erectos mis pezones, Jacob se pego mas a mi y tome su pene en mi mano moviendo de arriba hacia abajo, la fricción hizo que mi amante luchara por respirar.

-Bellaa...-Gimió. El olor masculino de su sexo y mis fluidos llenaba toda la habitación, no había nada que no fuera Jacob y yo, un universo alterno creado por nosotros. Lamí su pecho, presionando la lengua en sus pezones erectos, el ataco el lóbulo de mi oído, estrujándolo en sus dientes.

-Me tienes, Jacob. No puedo dejar de hacerte el amor. Lo necesito.-Dije con voz grave, me susurro palabras dulces y eróticas, mientras me degustaba con el sabor de su piel el se arqueaba, sus bíceps estaban tensos a mi toque, saboree sus abdominales definidos y detuve mi lengua en el comienzo del camino velloso a su virilidad.

-Mierda, Bella...que putas estas esperando?-Espeto exasperado. Sonreí contra su piel morena y baje hacia su pene erecto.

-Estoy probando el aperitivo, pero me lo voy a saltar...La cena se ve suculenta.-El gimió, escuchándome. La punta de su glande soltó liquido pre-seminal y engullí hasta el fondo de mi garganta su miembro, el sabor inusual de nuestros fluidos me fascino y bombee hacia arriba.

-Maldita sea! no voy a aguantar...-Siseo. mi lengua rodeo su glande y baje hasta el final de su tallo, libere su hinchada longitud y succione sus testículos, en ese momento Jacob roto su cuerpo hasta lograr que su respiración chocara con mi vientre, rodee su cabeza con mis muslos para darle mejor alcance y beso los labios exteriores de mi vagina, hizo buen uso de su experimentada lengua y dio un brochazo por todo el contorno, no paro este proceso hasta pasados unos minutos, poniéndome tan excitada que un toque mas de su lengua profanadora e iba a explotar en pedazos, por mi parte seguí succionando su pene duro con pericia metiendo y sacándolo, estaba a su merced,Jacob metió dos de sus expertos dedos en mi interior, su lengua esparcía corrientes de placer por medio de mi clítoris, gemí ahogada en una piscina de placer.

-Vamos, Bella, vente conmigo.-Ordeno. Y eso hice, el orgasmo mas impactante de mi existencia me dejó totalmente ida, mi vagina era un horno hirviente de sensaciones mientras explotaba en la boca de Jacob, el aulló mi nombre cuando se vino, chorros de semen espeso pasaron por mi garganta, tome las nalgas de Jake en mis manos para no dejar nada del manjar, no sin enterrar mis uñas allí primero.

No se cuantas horas pasaron tratando de fundirme en la piel de Jacob, había intentado dejar de saborear su piel, pero no terminaba saciarme. Era un gran alivio que Jacob fuera algún tipo de ''super humano'' y aguantara los asaltos sexuales del que era victima, una victima bastante cooperadora, también estaba la ventaja arrolladora de su inmortalidad, Jacob solo envejecería si se controlaba y dejaba de transformarse, algo que sabia que no pasaría, por más raro que parezca nunca había pensado en la muerte cercana de Jacob, la muerte de su piel broncínea, la muerte de su sexo o de sus dedos largos y gruesos. Si esto pasaba, el alma que portaba se iría con el y el cuerpo errante seria arrastrado por placeres mundanos, llenos de nada y vacíos de mi amante, en total me volvería una desconocida que funcionaba por inercia...Pensando eso, seguí siendo follada por mi amante.

**Que cochina envidia le tengo a Bella, no todos los dias te encuentras a un vampiro y a un metamorfo dispuestos a complacerte en todos los sentidos ;) Espero que les haya gustado, besos.**


	4. El Edén de Los Condenados

**Disclaimer:Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer, cambio y fuera...**

**Capitulo 4:El Edén de los Condenados**

-Jake! Oh dios, Te Amo! Joder...-Finalice, viniéndome audiblemente encima de su cuerpo, mis paredes estrujaron su pene y el se vino conmigo mezclando nuestras me agarró del cabello y me jaló para besarme con hambre animal, acepte su lengua que arrasó con todo a su paso, llevándose mi mente de por medio.

-Yo también Te Amo, Bella.-Dijo con adoración. Me abrazó, dejo mi cuerpo sin aliento y seguimos así por minutos acogedores. De pronto, el corazón de Jacob disminuyo los latidos frenéticos para dar paso a un bum-bum acompasado, se había dormido. Mire su cara y sus ojos negros estaban cubiertos por sus espesas pestañas pegadas a los parpados, me deleite con su belleza tan masculina, no había cambiado mucho, excepto por aquellas horribles semanas en las que sufrió su metamorfosis que se había cortado el cabello,recién se había hecho el tatuaje Quileute y me había dejado sola. Ahora tenia aspecto de joven adulto, su hermoso cabello azabache le llegaba hasta el final del cuello y su cuerpo sin dudas estaba mas tonificado y alto, las facciones de su cara...Eso si que no había cambiado. Cuando estaba en la manada de Sam se comía las entrañas tratando de parecerse a el emulando la cara de tabla, dura y fría que poseía el moreno en cuestión, pero eso cambio cuando deserto, regreso a ser Mi Jacob. La única que cambio fui yo, tanto de estatus social como de personalidad,tenía varios doctorados en literatura inglesa y también me había graduado en Medicina, Carlisle me ayudo bastante a sacar adelante una vida por mis propios í en mi interior al recordar mi turbio comportamiento en el pasado, era tan estupidamente ingenua que me sorprendía, ahora era una mujer casada abrazada a su mejor amigo y amante, una vampira con un metamorfo, de seguro si los Volturis me vieran estarían menos que orgullosos y me quemarían viva...O conociendo al aprovechador de Aro nos invitaría a unirnos al Clan Volturi. La idea me hizo acumular veneno en mi boca. El olor de otro metamorfo llenó mi nariz sensible, el continuo sonido de pisadas cercanas me termino de alertar más. Fruncí el ceño preocupada, olvide todo pudor y salí del garaje desnuda, si alguien se atrevía a herir a Jacob, lo pensaría dos veces antes de meterse con su imprimada. -Así que lo que me dijeron es cierto.-Dijo una voz tosca.

-Espero que la información sea verídica. Que buenos cachorros tienes a tu merced.-Dije y miré sus ojos marrones directamente. Como supuse,no tenia ni un ápice de emocion.

-Deberías de regresar corriendo a donde tu esposo, no buscar lo que no se te ha perdido entre las sabanas de Jacob, maldita zorra.-Espeto acusatoriamente. Mostré los dientes en defensa.

-No digas nada, Sam. Edward sabe que estoy aquí y sabe lo que estoy haciendo, en cambio tu querida Emily no sabe que excavas en los orificios de Leah-Dije con voz congelada. Sam temblaba, sus músculos tensos al igual que su mirada puesta en mi.

-Callate!-Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de transformarse en lobo y abalanzarse hacia mi. Hice un salto limpio de modo que mis piernas rodeaban sus caderas repleta de pelaje obscuro, estruje con todas mis fuerzas y el terrible sonido de su vertebra quebrándose resonó en mis oídos, el lobo negro aulló de dolor inmediatamente hincándose en la grama verde. Volvió a su forma humana y el aullido lastimero se convirtió en gruñido.

-Es una pena que no puedas aceptar la verdad, Sam.-Le dije manteniendo el tono de mi voz lo mas ácido y frío que me permití.Me puse de cuclillas frente a el-Jacob y yo estamos imprimados, por supuesto ya debiste de darte cuenta, soy la única que no lo sabí me lo mostró y no pienso apartarme de el, pero si voy a divorciarme de Edward...-

-Bella!-Grito Jacob detrás de mi.

-Tienes que acostumbrarte a verme en la reserva. Y recuerda que Tu tienes un secreto que me beneficia.-Finalice susurrante sabiendo que Jacob se acercaba y podía amante llego a la posición de Sam el cual aun seguía retorciéndose de dolor, al verlo le dedico una mirada envenenada, luego se agacho y me puso una sabana sobre los hombros para ocultar mi desnudez, abrazándome calurosamente en el instante.

-Gracias a Dios que estas bien.-Dijo preocupado. Asentí sintiéndome apenada.

-Si, Sam venia a decirme lo mucho que se alegraba de verme.-Dije con obvio sarcasmo.

-Ya lo veo, su manada no se va a poner muy alegre al saber que lo has herido o peor aun, de saber que ataco a la imprimación de uno de sus hermanos.-Dijo Jacob pensativo.-Pero lo que no entiendo es por que vino solo?-

-Porque quería verlo con mis propios ojos, Jacob,Ahg...No me fio de nadie porque mi manada mantiene una opinión nula sobre ustedes dos, no les agrada su relación, pero tampoco les preocupa. Si te hubiera matado al descubrir que Jacob era un metamorfo nada de esto estuviera pasando, maldita malnacida!-Dijo Sam destilando odio.

-Lo hecho, hecho esta, Sam! Y vuelves a llamar a Bella así y te mando al infierno!-Grito Jacob Dando una patada feral a el herido en el costado.

-Déjalo, se lo merece, pero la intención no es dejarlo moribundo, al contrario, le enseñara a no meterse con nosotros.-Sostuve la mano de Jacob y nos retiramos de la humillante escena hacia la casa. Allí, me di cuenta que lo que debí de haber hecho fue asesinar a Jacob por su estupidez. De haberme dicho de su imprimación antes de casarme, nada de esto habría pasado.

-Como se atrevió? Si te hubiera asesinado...-Dijo Jacob temblando de pies a cabeza. Le sostuve por los hombros.

-No paso nada, no te preocupes. Ya le di su merecido. Ahora...Quiero que me digas algo.-El me miro confundido.

-Que quieres saber?-Le di una bofetada en la mejilla. El quedo en shock.

-Por que fui la ultima en enterarme que estabas imprimado? Todo mundo lo sabia, menos yo! Lo mas injusto de esto es que te hice pasar las de Caín al casarme con Edward!-El contraataco.

-Te deje hacerlo porque en ese momento eso te hacia feliz! Me culpas por eso? Tratabas de cumplir tu sueño de convertirte en una chupasangre! Eso vuelvo y repito, te hacia feliz! En ningún momento quise interferir con tus decisiones por lo que yo quería! Te lo quería dar todo, Bella! Y en cambio,Mírate! Te lo has quitado todo TU misma!-Quede muda al ver su desesperación, se quito las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas de un tirón. Me tape la boca tratando de frenar el veneno que quería vomitar veneno de asco hacia mi misma.

-No he tenido suerte en mi vida, Bella. Ese día en la montaña fue una excepción...Desde aquel momento que me dijiste que te besara, estuve a tus pies, se que soy tuyo, pero la imprimación lo hizo oficial y me lleno de alegría, por eso no fui a ''matarme'' en brazos de los neófitos cumpliendo ordenes de la pelirroja. Los días siguientes a ese fueron como si viniera un verdugo a quebrar y descuartizar mis miembros uno por uno, cada día...Pero me gustaba. El verdugo eras tu y por eso no me molestaba en lo mas mínimo, tu siempre trataste de hacerme creer que mi amor era una ilusión, que estaba creyendo ciegamente en un ideal, ahora te digo que me he imprimado de ti y estoy consiente de tus fallas. No somos perfectos. Y eso es lo que hace lo nuestro tan perfecto.-Lo tome por su cara y lo bese con todo el amor y devoción que pude, El me abrazo por la cintura, juntos nos fundimos en el otro, aceptando de por si que el pasado no nos había favorecido en nada, pero que teníamos que aprovechar el presente como el mañana prometedor. Habrían obstáculos como Sam y su manada, espectros dedicados a destruir, que no Vivian ni dejaban vivir, pero si de algo estaba segura es que Jacob y yo sobreviviríamos. Este era el beso de Judas al que pondría mi mejilla con seguridad, porque justo en el norte de mi mundo,mi amante, se encontraba mi paraíso personal.

**Sam, Sam, Sam...Y pensar que eras un buen cachorrito! Dejen reviews si quieren, cambio y fuera.**


	5. Quien Tu Eres

**Disclaimer:Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer y yo soy de Wisin y Yandel, que puedo decir en mi defensa? Soy una golosa muajaja **

**Capitulo 5: Quien Tu eres**

-Tu no comes, tu tragas-Dije sorprendida. Jacob había devorado 5 platos de la lasaña que le preparé y ya iba por el 6to.

-Mentirosa, no almorcé por estar follándote todo el día y parte de la tarde, así que estoy reponiendo lo que no comí.-Dijo con ojitos brillantes batiendo sus pestañas. Reí cruzando las piernas.

-Pero claro que comiste! Hoy te comiste un murciélago.-Bromee. El casi se ahoga con el jugo.

-Jajaja, que comica!-Dijo petulante. Cepille mis dientes con mi lengua, el veneno lleno todo a su paso en mi boca y olí a un metamorfo. Gruñí levantándome y me abrí paso hasta la puerta de la sala. Tome al visitante del cuello sin verlo a la cara y lo levante por encima de mi cabeza. La rabia fluía espesa en todos mis músculos.

-Ey! Ey! Soy yo, Seth!-Grito adolorido por el grillete que formaba mi mano en su cuello . Finalmente lo solté, Apenada. El pobre Seth cayo al suelo tosiendo.

-Lo siento, el chupapollas Sam estuvo aquí, me amenazó y estoy mas alerta de lo que debería. Estas bien?-Lo levante del piso y le ayude a recomponerse, Jacob llego a mi lado sonriéndome divertido.

-Desde ahora yo recibiré a los invitados.-Lo mire lanzando cuchillas imaginarias hacia su dirección.

-Que suerte que los encontré juntos.-Suspiro Seth, mas relajado esta vez.

-Por que?-Dije tensa.

-Sam le aviso a toda la manada sobre tu supuesto divorcio con Edward. Piensa que si ya no tienes la protección de los Cullen, le será mas fácil matarte.-Bufe y no pode aguantar las ganas de carcajearme.

-Puta madre, estoy plagada de mala suerte!-Mi Blackberry empezó a sonar desde la cocina, la canción que tenia registrada para Edward, Fashion Of His Love,se propago por toda la casa. Jacob lo sabia después de estar tanto tiempo conmigo,conectó sus ojos a los míos y era obvio que estaba enojado y se estaba controlando, trague seco.

-Ve, contesta, estaré con Seth-Sonrió, pero alegría era lo que menos mostraba. El corazón se me quebró un poco. Fui a la cocina y atendí el teléfono.

-Hola?-Susurre expectante. Sorprendentemente olvide mis cavilaciones, la preocupación de saber que pasaría con Edward se esfumo. Dentro de mi, sabia que el iba a entenderme.

-Hola, cielo-Dijo Edward por la otra línea, su voz mostraba retazos de desesperación.

-Tienes algo que decirme?-El rio.

-Tengo que necesitar algo de ti para llamarte?-Sonreí, sintiéndome insulsa.

-No, por supuesto que no. Estoy bien, Oye...-Sin darme cuenta se me acabaron las palabras y me costo dos minutos volver a agarrar el hilo fino que me separaba de las ganas de correr a sus brazos y decirle que lo sentía y volver a caer en la tentación de los brazos amables que esperaban mi llegada.-Tengo que hablar contigo, Edward.-Dije vez fue su oportunidad para demostrar incomodidad.

-Pensé que ibas a quedarte hasta el lunes en la reserva...?-Me mordí el labio, nerviosa. No sabia como iba a hacer esto. El había terminado conmigo hace bastante tiempo, cuando se alejo para protegerme,pero el dolor angustiante que me causo no lo olvidaba por nada en este mundo. Y por experiencia, sabia que no era nada facil de llevar, en realidad, nada era fácil de llevar con Edward, prácticamente yo era la única razón por la que mantenía su vida indefinida y si lo destrozaba en este momento, todo estaria perdido. Todo, hasta la relación que tenia con los otros Cullen. La visión de la mirada triste de Alice me golpeo en seco. Me estremecí de pura decepción. No había nada que pudiera hacer y las palabras de Jacob resonaron en mi mente como una oración de redención; Lo hecho, hecho esta...Y ciertamente, no iba a ignorar mi destino con el.

-Lo se, pero quiero hablarte ahora mismo. Nos vemos en unos minutos. Te Amo-Dije y me asusté de lo falsa que soné al pronunciar la ultima í que alguien me miraba,di media vuelta y vi a Jacob recostado en la pared, su expresión era un mar de emociones.

-Yo...-El levanto su dedo índice en señal de silencio. Lo ignore-Donde esta Seth?-Agudice mis oídos, pero no existía mas sonido que el agitado corazón de Jacob.

-Se fué.-Dijo escuetamente.

-Jacob, sabes que te amo, lo que le dije a Edward no fue nada...-El no me dejo terminar.

-No quieres hacer esto?-Preguntó é bien, lo mire y le hable con decisión.

-No, pero tengo que hacerlo, por el bien de los dos.-El curvo su labio inferior en una mueca dolorida.

-Acabaras tu matrimonio por mi? Un simple amante?-Suspire enojada.

-Un simple amante? Asi es como te ves a ti mismo, Jacob? Que poca autoestima-El se paro justo en frente de mi fundiéndome con la mirada.

-No, pero eso me estas haciendo ver. Amas a Edward. Sera mejor que vayas a pedirle disculpas y...-Antes de que dijera mas estupideces, lo acorrale a la pared, poniendo mis dos brazos a cada lado de su cara, la acción fue todo un reto por la gran estatura de Jacob.

-Por que dudas de mi palabra?.-Jacob gruño,sin mirarme a la cara, escondiendo sus hermosos ojos en sus parpados.

-Esto...Esto esta mal, Bella. Seth me dijo que nuestra relación esta destinada a ir mal. Eres mi imprimación, pero también eres vampira, eso lo hace todo mas complicado y..Yo...Yo...Ya no se quien soy, Bella...Ya no se si tu eres yo o yo soy tu...Estoy perdido en ti.-Acerque mi nariz a su pecho fornido apoyando mi cabeza en su cuello.

-No dudes esto, Jack, Te amo mas que a nada en este mundo. Edward es mi pasado, el fue mi luz por mucho tiempo, a veces esa luz era acuciante y quemaba todo a su paso, tu me hiciste entender que no era normal estar tan obsesionada por alguien...Tenias tanta razón que lo acepte, poco a poco, esa obsesión se fue apagando y se desvaneció cuando todos a los que amaba se alejaron por mis decisiones...Tu eres todo lo opuesto a eso, me advertiste de este presente bastantes veces pero yo no te hice caso, por estar cegada por la luz de Edward. No me arrepiento de haber estado con el, pero de poder haberlo cambiado, lo borraría todo, menos a ti,eres el catalizador de mi alma, la materia que necesita mi cuerpo y mi sexo para sobrevivir, mi angel, mi igual,Ese eres tu.-Dije, el me abrazo con fuerza aspirando mi aroma.

-Te amo, Bella.-Sonreí en mi interior. Jacob era un niño, necesitado y asustado, su superficie ruda era un escudo para su frágil ser, lo entendía más que nadie, lo mime con besos y caricias, hicimos el amor muy tiernamente en la mesa de la cocina, abrazados, conectados por el calor en ebullición de su físico.

-Jake...-El copo mi cara en sus manos, como si estuviera hecha de cristal o como si fuera la musa de un artista, mientras, sus caderas chocaban con mi vientre producto nuestros sexos entrelazados.

-Me perteneces!.-Dijo y explote gritando su nombre, el encontró el paraíso sumido en llamas conmigo, ambos hundidos en el éxtasis del placer,enterré mis uñas en la carne de sus biceps, la sensación era enervante y perversa.

-Jesucristo!-Gemí agitada. Replicas del orgasmo estremecieron mi vientre, Jacob saco su inflamado miembro cubierto de fluidos sexuales, aullo de dolor o eso fue lo que me hizo creer y me deslumbro con su hermosa sonrisa picara.

-Tenemos que enseñarte a respetar a tus mayores.-Enarque una ceja.

-Tenemos?-Pregunte asintió apuntando a su miembro y sus testículos. No pude aguantar las ganas de reirme,el me acompaño con su risa grave.

-Oh, santa mierda! Y como van a hacer eso?-Dejo de reírse para derretirme con sus ojos flameantes.

-Da media vuelta y ponte en cuatro, te voy a follar por ese culo travieso que tienes.-Ordenó.Gemí de anticipación e hice lo que me dijo, me puse de rodillas en el piso y doble el torso para abajo, su corpulento físico me cubrió por arriba, su aliento acariciaba mi cabello y su cuerpo despedía el calor de su piel y el olor dulzón de la sangre brotando de sus biceps, también surtido por el aroma de la ropa desparramada en el suelo, semen, bosque, sexo y sobretodo...Amor. El metió tres dedos en mi ano, alcanzo mi lóbulo con sus dientes y mordió duro.

-Ah, Jake...Por que...?-

-Este es el único lugar en donde el no te ha tomado, reclamo lo que es mío. Y tu eres todo lo que siempre quise...Ya no puedo detenerme.-Movió sus dedos dilatando el orificio y los saco para reemplazarlos por su pene, duro como vara de fibra de carbono.

-Sabes que soy tuya, estoy contigo, eso...lo demuestra. Joder! Ahg...-Jalo mi cabello desde la raíz y reclamo mis labios con su boca mientras salía y entraba de mi con brutalidad.

-Te gusta que te folle por el culo?-pregunto, comiéndome con los ojos.

-Yo, a-Ah!...-gemí, la voz me salía entrecortada, las arremetidas eran tan fuertes, tan perturbadoras que luche por responderle, pero el ir y venir de su miembro bestial no lo permitía. El jalo mas duro de mi cabello.

-Dímelo!-Su palma exploto en mi nalga, la posesión de Jacob se volvió extrema, no había nada que no fuera su miembro y sus manos, el cruel castigo sexual, los fluidos que emanaban de mi vagina y su pene, fue tan abrumador que mi orgasmo tomo control de mi ser y lo libero de las emociones por unos sengundos desperté al sentir mi vagina ordeñar a Jacob el cual mordió mi cuello al liberar su semen. Su sudor mojo mi espalda nívea.

-Te Amo!-Grito a los cuatro vientos y sonreí volviendo a la tierra de nuevo. Que se jodan todos, podía subsistir sin sangre y sin los de mi especie por tiempo indefinido...Pero sin mi amante no tenia amor y sin amor...Nadie sigue siendo nadie.

**No crean que en este fic todos van a ser unos angelitos, ténganlo en cuenta. Disfrutaron el capitulo? Corto pero completo a mi parecer jeje**


	6. Con Amor,para Mi Asesino

**Disclaimer:Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer,yo soy l'amant de Robert pero no le digan a Kristen soy una happy hooker no me arruinen la diversion y perdonen mi frenchspanglish JAJAJA :D**

**Capitulo 6:Con amor, para Mi Asesino**

Jacob se puso la camisa verde musgo y frunció el ceño, terminé de ponerme los tacones negros y lo mire.

-Que pasa?-Me acerque a el, el me agarro de la cintura con sus manos morenas.

-Lo que dijo Seth es cierto, Bella-Me moví incomoda.

-Lo se, pero ya que coño le vamos a hacer? Ya soy vampira...No hay manera de convencer a Sam?-El negó con la cabeza, sus ojos puestos en mi.

-No, tendría que pelear con mis hermanos y eso es lo menos que quiero...-Bufe frustrada.

-Tendré que pensar bien, ahora, vamos al carro, yo manejo.-El se iba a retractar pero di un suave beso en sus labios y sonrió derrotado. Reí de dicha. Camino a la Casa de los Cullen no sentí nervios, pero si anticipación. Tal vez esto seria frio, pero ya queria que terminara. Estacione el Audi R8 en el garaje, Jacob y yo nos quedamos un momento entrelazados en un abrazo.

-Está bien si no puedes...-

-Aah, vas a seguir? Deja de ser tan inseguro!-Le dije cansada. El se aparto un poco.

-No es ser inseguro, es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento de esto.-recosté mi brazo en la puerta del carro y puse mi mejilla contra el puño de mi mano.

-Que sea lo que el Karma quiera.-Pronuncie y salí del carro junto con Jacob. Edward estaba parado en el marco de la puerta principal, sus ojos de un intenso color bronce me miraban serenos.

-Hola, Edward-Dije primero. El sonrió, pero la sonrisa no llego a sus hermosos ojos.

-Hola, Bella.-Parados uno frente al otro, vi las cosas en diferente perspectiva. Definitivamente, Edward se veía como la victima en todo esto. Lo necesario no siempre es lo correcto.

-Necesito hablar contigo, sígueme.-El asintió, no muy seguro y lo guie hasta el patio de la Casa Cullen junto a Jacob que siempre estuvo pegado a mi.

-El también tiene que estar aquí?-Dijo Edward el vampiro con voz envenenada a mi amante.

-El es la razón por la que voy a hablar contigo, Edward.-Dejo de mirar a Jacob para fijar su mirada en mi. Trague veneno.

-Quiero el divorcio.-Edward emulo a una estatua y se quedo estático hasta que visualizo a Jacob, después a mi y luego su mirada quedo perdida en algún punto del cielo. Abrió la boca, la cerro y se toco el rostro como probando a ver si todavía seguía ahí. De pronto, sin poder prepararme siquiera, lanzo un grito desgarrador al cielo y en un minisegundo, el color bronce de su retina dio paso a un color negro carbón, un brillo diabólico broto de su iris y me estrelle contra la tierra súbitamente. Edward me había lanzado a la grama.

-COMO TE ATREVES? TE BURLASTE DE MI TODO ESTE TIEMPO! NO SOY UNA MALDITA MARIONETA! TU Y TU PUTO LOBO SEMENTAL SE VAN A IR AL INFIERNO!-Maldijo el vampiro con el que me case. Me levante de la grama humeda y en cámara lenta oí el aullido de Jacob y la ropa hecha jirones volando por todo el patio seguido por el sonido de dos titanes estrellando uno con otro. Jacob mordió a Edward en el brazo, este se estremeció y lo aparto de una patada en las costillas. El lobo gimió de dolor.

-Todo este tiempo fuiste solo una fachada, no? Lo único que querías era mantenerme en una jaula de oro y dejabas a Jacob entrar para que viera yo misma lo justo que estabas siendo, no puedo creer que haya sufrido del Síndrome de Estocolmo, Jacob me salvo de todo este desastre,pero hasta yo se...Que No se puede mantener un secreto por mucho tiempo, querido!-Le abalance hacia el y desgarre una porción de su piel cristalizada con mis garras, el sonido fue como partir dobló su rodilla chocándola contra mi torso haciéndome toser veneno. Jacob lo aparto de un tackle, lo hizo arrastrase hasta el otro extremo del patio. El vampiro grito de la rabia que emanaba de su ser, se estremecía de furia y sus ojos eran las puertas del infierno.

-CREES QUE NO LO SABIA, MALDITA PUTA? QUE EL ESTABA IMPRIMADO DE TI? EL PERRO ASQUEROSO NO PODIA CONTENER SUS PENSAMIENTOS, LO UNICO QUE HICE FUE AMARTE Y AMARTE Y TU TE LO COJISTE UNA Y OTRA Y OTRA VEZ! EN TODA TU ORDINARIA VIDA YO FUI LO MEJOR QUE TE PASO, ERAS UNA MALDITA RATA DE BIBLIOTECA, UNA BICHA RARA Y NINFOMANA NO DECLARADA, MI FAMILIA TE ACEPTO Y TE PAGO LOS ESTUDIOS DE MEDICINA Y ASI ES COMO ME RETRIBUYES TODO LO QUE HE HECHO POR TI? CAMBIAS A UN HOMBRE COMO YO POR UN PORDIOSERO COMO EL PERRO SUCIO DE JACOB BLACK?-Grito con el diablo metido entre ceja y ceja. Me alcanzo con rapidez inhumana y me agarro del cabello, estrello mi cabeza varias veces contra la grama sin ningún tipo de cuidado.N podía creer lo que mis oídos oyeron, no podía creer lo que mis ojos vieron. Este no era el Edward Cullen que había conocido y amado. Ciertamente, este era el hombre en que lo había convertido su esposa infiel. Bella Cullen. La Bella que pretendía ser.Y me encontré a mi misma reflejada en Edward, no éramos muy diferentes, estábamos jugando un rol y día a día esta mascara se despegaba y finalmente se cayo por si que de verdad me preguntaba era si los Cullen, todos, también eran falsos. Rechiné los dientes, furiosa con aquellos que me traicionaron a mis espaldas.

-Ahg.-Me queje por la molestia que causo los golpes de levante del piso cuando oí al lobo rugir y agarrar a Edward de la pierna, arranco un pedazo de su muslo lanzándolo a cualquier punto del patio.

Edward lanzo un grito a Jacob y predijo sus movimientos por medio de sus pensamientos, le dio por el hocico con el puño, de inmediato el animal se recostó en el piso respirando despacio mientras Edward le pateaba sin compasió gran cantidad de sangre salió de el hocico del lobo.

-Jake!-Empuje mi pierna hacia Edward y lo balance por el aire, complete el movimiento dando media vuelta y lo enterré levemente en la grama con mi puño. El me dio un golpe en la cara dejándome ida por un segundo y se aparto de en frente.

-Voy a matar a tu maldito lobo de porquería!.-Exclamo.

-No puedo creerlo...Esto se termina aquí!-Grite al borde del desespero. Me dirigí hacia su dirección, Edward se agazapo esperando que llegara y justo cuando el pensó que lo atacaría de frente, di un salto bajo y lo patee en el pecho, el se recompuso agitado.

-Me vas a matar, puta barata? O me vas a enseñar lo mucho que amas a tu puto imprimado?-Sonreí con tristeza.

-Nunca mataría a nadie, Edward. No caería tan bajo. Pero lo que si voy a enseñarte...ES A RESPETAR!-En el limite de mis fuerzas vampíricas, abrí mis palmas y las junte de forma que estas formaran la tecnica de Jasper para neutralizar por unos minutos a un neófito, estrelle mis palmas en su esternón, el golpe sonó como dos piedras chocando entre si y Edward callo a la grama, su expresión era de shock. Voltee a ver al lobo cobrizo que todavía seguía respirando suavemente y gemía con dolor palpable, formo un charco de sangre y aumentaba a medida que exhalaba aire y botaba.

-Estoy aquí, mi amor. Transfórmate y déjame curar tus heridas.-En segundos volvió a su forma humana, lo tome en mis brazos y al mirar al frente me encontré con los ojos de Carlisle, reflejaban consternación.

-Alice me dijo que algo muy malo pasaba aquí. Veo que tenia razón...Discúlpame, Bella.-Negué con la cabeza.

-En parte llevo la culpa. Edward esta inmovilizado por los momentos. Intento matar a Jacob y si no lo hubiera evitado...-me estremecí.

-Tranquila, yo hare entrar en razón a Edward. Lleva a Jacob al segundo piso para que puedas tratar sus heridas, iré lo mas pronto posible para ayudarte...Bella,Se lo que implica las reglas Quileute y la principal es no matar a nadie involucrado en una imprimación. No quiero perder a mi hijo por eso.-Asentí y lleve rápidamente a Jake a la pequeña sala de emergencias en el segundo piso de la gran casa. Puse a Jacob en la camilla y le hice una radiografía de inmediato.

-Maldita sea!-Tenia 6 costillas rotas y dos habías perforado sus dos pulmones y la perforación corto una arteria, si no lo operaba rápido la sangre lo ahogaría. Busque los materiales necesarios para la operación y los esterilice lo necesario. En medio del procedimiento, Carlisle me acompaño y ayudo a detener la hemorragia de Jacob. Los signos vitales de Jacob empezaron a subir de presión. Mi alma se quebró.

-Vamos, mi amor. Tu puedes...No me dejes! No te lo permito!-Gemí desesperada. Me reprendí por no mantener la calma y suspire tratando de calmarme. Carlisle me dio una sonrisa más o menos depresiva. Entendí que era por que le había pertenecido tanto a Edward que estaba sorprendido de verme sufriendo por otro.

-Lo amas, Bella...Si es así, sálvalo.-Asentí y atendí a el hombre que amaba esperando que sus signos vitales bajaran. Por milagro o por las ganas de vivir de Jacob, sus signos se estabilizaron, ayudo bastante la regeneración automática por sus defensas y su sistema inmunológico,la operación también salió bien con la ayuda de Carlisle.

-Gracias, Carlisle. Te debo una.-Sonrió amablemente.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. Edward te esta esperando en el lobby.-Fruncí el ceño sin entender.-Logre calmarlo y esta muy decepcionado por lo que hizo.-pegue mis labios formando una línea con ellos.

-Ok...-Baje y allí estaba sentado en el gran sofa blanco del lobby, se había cambiado de ropa, llevaba un pantalón beige con una camisa una gran sorpresa no sentir nada por el, después de haber compartido tantas cosas y de todas las veces que grabo sus caricias en mí ía la cabeza enterrada en sus manos, susurraba cosas banales a mi dirección, no quería oír nada...Pero tuve que hacerlo.

-Te amo...Te amo...Dijiste que seria ''tanto como duren nuestras vidas''...Yo nunca te engañaría, pero tu lo hiciste sin problemas...El y tu son uno...Soy el que sobra?...O es al revés?...Eres la diosa de mi universo...No tengo tiempo...Me duele tanto...Sáname...Sáname...-Sollozaba. Me arrodille frente a el, me permití a mi misma amarlo por ultima vez...Fue imposible. Ya no quedaba amor. Era como si tratara de juntar los pedazos rotos de un vaso hecho de vidrio, no importa cuanto tratara de pegarlos, todavía se podía ver las grietas abstractas producto del error cometido.

-Déjame ir, Edward.-Susurre implorando un perdón mudo, necesitaba liberar este dolor acuciante de una vez por levanto la cara sorprendido, ahora el no podía creer lo que le decía, abrí mi mano desnuda para sacar el anillo de oro, la marca se podía ver claramente, el estigma de nuestra separación,tomé su mano y puse el objeto allí, mirándolo, tal vez mi expresión era tan destrozada como la suya, el parecía un hombre siendo quemado vivo.

-Perdóname,Bella.-Tomo mi cara en sus manos y puso sus labios contra mi boca. El toque fue suave, lleno de emociones por parte de el, sin embargo, yo era una tumba, no moví ni un solo musculo. Varios segundos pasaron y Edward acariciaba mi cara, mis manos, mi cabello, queriendo aspirar los recuerdos que en mi cuerpo quedaba, memorias muertas que había escrito tiempo atrás. Luego, se levanto del sofá levantándome consigo y me dedico una sonrisa triste, aquella que me daba cuando me iba con Jacob.

-Bella, nos hemos hecho tanto daño, que no me siento merecedor de tu compasión...te puedo pedir algo?-Iba a protestar, el puso un dedo en mis labios.-Es algo sencillo...Aunque no nos volvamos a ver, quiero que mantengas contacto con el resto de mi familia. Ya tome una decisión y voy a unirme a los Volturi.-Abrí los ojos muy sorprendida.

-Que?...Estas demente?-Le reclame.

-No, pero quiero un nuevo comienzo, no va a ser placentero pero me mantendrá oxigenado. Se que Aro me tendrá como un títere y Tengo la certeza de que eso será mejor que verte con otro hombre.-Me recrimino.

-Entiendo. Lo mejor es permanecer alejados...Yo también quiero decirte una cosa.-El fijo sus ojos ámbar en mi, notoriamente interesado.

-Que?-Susurro. Tome sus manos en las mías.

-Mis sentimientos hacia ti siempre fueron verdaderos, se que los tuyos también lo fueron pero no eran sinceros y eso fue lo que de seguro destruyo nuestro matrimonio. Ese arreglo que hicieron tu y Jacob fue el detonador. Al principio, pensé que era para mantenerme feliz, pero me hacia mas miserable saber que te hacia daño y cuando me dijiste que era porque asi me mantendrías contigo...Eso destrozo la porción que quedaba de nuestro amor, Edward. Aun asi, el tiempo que pase contigo fue invaluable. Me hiciste crecer como persona.-Abracé al vampiro y la última célula de amor por el se esfumo para no volver, me aparte vagamente sorprendida. El se volteo, y sin decir adiós camino hasta la puerta principal, dio una ultima mirada y no volví a ver su figura. El agridulce sabor de la despedida me golpeo en la cara. Si esto hubiera pasado hace 50 años no estaba segura si sobreviviría a tal escena...Los tiempos cambian y con ello las personas, Edward encontró la forma de convertirse en el asesino serial de el amor que nos unió un día, pedazo por pedazo, descuartizo mi corazón, mi amante no me sanó, el sabia que esa parte no tenia remedio, se metió en mi alma y construyo su imperio, moldeándolo a mi imagen, así el se cercionó de que seria universalmente suya, en cuerpo y espíritu.

**Como dice Carrie Underwood:''A veces está bien decir Adiós'' para esta pareja esa frase queda ''como anillo al dedo'' JAJAJA **


	7. Bella Swan

**Este capitulo se lo dedico a todos los Twilighters, esta saga nunca va a acabar, es para siempre, el que no hagan mas películas no significa nada. Me disculpan por el capitulo tan largo, no pude acortarlo porque es el penúltimo jeje.**

**Disclaimer:Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer y porque tiene plata y fama TODOS la envidian **

** Capitulo 7:Bella Swan**

Me senté en la silla de la espaciosa habitación, el golpeteo del corazón de Jacob calmaba mis nervios, no los aplacaba del todo pero me hacia estar segura de que el despertaría tarde o temprano. Seguía acostado en la camilla, su respiración era calmada y normal, su hermosa cara morena estaba pálida y demacrada, moretones, cortadas y hematomas en todo su cuerpo se aprestaban para hacerme sentir culpable del sufrimiento del hombre en la camilla...Siempre lograban su cometido.

-Edward te llamó?-Le pregunté a Carlisle que recién había entrado.

-Si, dijo que ya llegó a Volterra...-El se puso las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón azul.

-Espero que no vaya a cometer una locura.-Gemí. Carlisle me puso una mano en el hombro, curvo los labios en una sonrisa.

-No lo hará, me dijo que el seria feliz si tu lo eras, decidió no interferir con tu imprimación.-Levanté una ceja, consternada.

-Um, confió en tu palabra, Carlisle.-El se aprestó a salír de la habitación, sabía que quería estar con Jacob...Carlisle lo puso en coma inducido para que sanara mucho mas rápido, podía tardar hasta 4 días así y los nervios me comían las entrañas.

El sol visitó las ventanas de la habitación, llenó la piel de Jacob de color, el impactante color de su piel relucía y morí por el aun mas. Me acerqueé a su camilla, no pude aguantar las ganas de tocarlo, pase mis dedos por la piel herida de su cara, moteada de morado y cortadas, la porción de piel que toque dio un respingo, me replique por la temperatura gélida de la piel que habitaba y me aleje abrúptamente, la luz brindo pequeños pigmentos cristalizados a mis manos, un arcoíris exploto en el cubículo, acaricie sus labios resecos e imagine esa boca erótica volviéndome loca de amor. Seth tenía razón. Lo de nosotros era una relación insana. Demente. Dañada sin posibilidad de reparación. Pero mientras mas me daba cuenta de esa gran verdad...No me importaba una severenda mierda. Lo amaba, no estaba bien, pero estaba bien para los dos. Me quedé sentada al lado de el por días, no supe cuantos fueron, lo único que se es que los días pasaron lentos,Cerré los parpados ya molestos de estar abiertos...Y esperé.

-Pensé que los vampiros no dormían-Susurró el dueño de mi universo recién despertándose de su letargo temporal. Abrí los parpados de repente, pude observar su cara adornada por una sonrisa y sus dientes blancos relucían.

-Oh...Dios mío.-Me arroje a su pecho, los brazos de el me rodearon, me apretó mas cerca de su cuerpo cambiado, ya no tenia esas heridas horribles y lo mire queriendome fundir en el.

-Tranquila, Bells, ahora dime que paso con el friki de tu esposo? Esta...? Está muerto?-Pregunto, su voz salió rasposa. Negué haciendo una mueca.

-No, el...El se fue. Estaba decepcionado por lo que hizo. Hasta llego a pedirme disculpas.-Dije esperando su reacción.

Jacob apretó los puños y las facciones de su cara se volvieron duras. Empezó a temblar bastante.

-Maldito sea! Si cree que se va a salir con la suya esta jodidamente equivocado, voy a buscarlo al fin del mundo y le descuartizare.-Pronuncio resentido. Cope su cara en mis manos.

-Ya nada nos ata a el, Jacob. Lo perdone por lo que nos hizo, haz lo mismo, si? No quiero tener nada que ver con el...Nada.-El miró mis ojos y aparto la mirada tercamente.

-Bella el nos ataco! Trato de matarme y de matarte! No vamos a cometer asesinato, va a ser justicia, entiéndelo!-Me toque la frente en señal de rabia y me aleje de el.

-No quiero ser una asesina, OK?! Y menos del hombre al que una vez ame!-Grité. El cerró la boca y miró al piso, luego a mis manos sorprendido.

-Le di el anillo a Edward. Cuando te digo que no tengo nada que ver con el, lo digo en serio.-Finalice y salí de la Casa de los Cullen bastante furiosa.

-Hey! Adonde vas? Bella!-Grito mi amante antes de ver mi figura desaparecer por el umbral de la puerta.

Era insólito que Jacob no confiara en mi palabra y mucho más porque toda la culpa caía en mi, como la mala del cuento. Era frustrante. Tome las llaves del Laborghini Evoque, lo prendí y las luces renacieron, la luna me acompañaba en el viaje no planeado, me largue de allí pensando en mi imprimado y en Edward. Por que todo salía mal? Por que no encontraba una solución adecuada? no! No! NO!. El motor gruño debajo de mi y la velocidad aumento. Iba a 300 km/h.

-Joder!-Golpee el volante, este quedo abollado en el frente. Presione los frenos y el carro dio un chirrido molesto, al detenerse mire a los lados, la casa a la izquierda se asomo a la vista, era pequeña, blanca y de aspecto acogedor, las tejas verdes la complementaban, sencilla...Pero parecía que nadie había vivido allí por un muy largo periodo de tiempo.

Me causo un sollozo melancólico.

El hogar de mi difunto padre, donde pase todos mis veranos en la infancia y el tiempo en el que gozaba de la inocencia más dichosa.

Le había insistido a Edward que nos quedaríamos con la casa. Me baje del carro, las memorias llegaron solas. Los viernes de pizza. Las cervezas y los juegos de los Lakers.

Extrañaba a mi padre ahora mas que nunca, el me aconsejaría en estas situaciones...Como lo haría mi madre, también. La noche en que Charlie murió, iba de pesca con Billy a la reserva de Quiam, los frenos fallaron, el carro se resbaló por un barranco cercano de la carretera. En esos momentos yo estaba haciendo de residente en el hospital St Vincent de Portland.

Jacob me avisó de inmediato pues...Billy había fallecido en el accidente junto a su gran amigo, Charlie. Renée estaba muy destrozada, tenía a Phil para ayudarla, sin embargo no era lo mismo, Charlie era el amor de su vida y a pesar de los contratiempos y su divorcio, siempre se quisieron.

Tuve que ver el cadáver de Charlie para identificarlo y si pudiera describirlo, me arrancaría el corazón de un cuajo si dijera que no me dolió...Ver sus parpados eternamente cerrados me dejaron echa un desastre...Renée murió muchos años después, hace exactamente 35 años, tuvo una vida plena y feliz, en mi mente predije que ellos dos se encontrarían en el paraíso, un lugar idóneo para almas puras.

Entre a la casa con la llave escondida en el florero desgastado a un lado de la puerta principal. Todo seguía como siempre. No pude permanecer mucho tiempo en esa casa. Nada me retenía. Pero en mi cabeza, rece por mis padres, para que me brindaran un pedacito de la paz de la que gozaban... Mi iPhone sonó, la melodía se escuchaba más fuerte en la casa por la soledad de las paredes con eco y me apresure a contestar.

-Dime-Dije fastidiada.

-Se que no quieres habla conmigo, pero esto es rápido. Mande los papeles a la casa de Charlie, llegara en 2 días. Cuando quieras puedes firmar y...Bueno, acabar con esto.-Se le quebró la voz en la ultima palabra.

-No me pongas todo el saco de culpa en la espalda. Los dos estuvimos en esto. Me tengo que ir. Te mandare los papeles cuanto antes.-Colgué sorprendida de mi misma. Ni en mis sueños mas salvajes, Edward se transformaba en un estorbo en mi vida,en nuestro noviazgo y el matrimonio el era lo era todo y ahora era una piedra en el camino. Y si ese era el problema? Si no estaba hecha para el matrimonio? O si me enamore de un ideal? De un vampiro que era muy bueno para ser cierto...? Y Jacob era lo opuesto a eso...? Un hombre que aceptaba mis faltas y el que a pesar de fallarle mil veces, seguía a mi lado. Incondicional.

Sopese una sexta incógnita...Y si mi destino era parecido al de mi fallecida madre, Renée? A ella le funciono la estrategia en el segundo round, con Phil, por que no se repetía eso conmigo? Negué con la cabeza y trate de esconder eso en la parte mas recóndita de mi cerebro. Y una necesidad carnal venida de los poros muertos de mi piel le gano a la necesidad primordial de beber sangre que no probaba desde que hirieron a mi amante.

Unas ganas horribles de ver a Jacob me acuchillaron por la espalda. Estaba enojada con el, pero El imán de nuestra imprimación nos atraía irremediablemente, el era mi universo, todo se convertía en banalidades si el no estaba conmigo, así que regrese al carro y acelere casi hiperventilando hacia la estilizada casa de los Cullen, una misteriosa presión me atraía a la gravedad de Jacob.

Mire por el retrovisor a la carretera despejada y el reflejo de mis ojos negros por la sed me saludaron. Anote mentalmente que necesitaba una nueva casa para vivir junto a el, una cerca de un zoológico o algo parecido.

Abrí el garaje y estacione el Lamborghini al lado de la Land Cruiser de Emmett quien estaba en India con Rosalie, Alice y Jasper.

Un aullido carnal salió de las profundidades del bosque, fue perturbador pero murió rápido y a la vez floreció otro aullido, parecía un llamado, como una madre llamando a su cría, me apreste para correr hacia la dirección de el sonido, los arboles y las partículas de la Tierra me rodearon al hacer la accion, era reconfortante, mientras mas me acercaba al sonido angustiante,un olor conocido golpeaba mi nariz, la criatura paró los aullidos e inicio una serie de gemidos desgarrantes.

Cuando llegue al lugar de donde provenía tal melodía trágica mire fijamente al lobo cobrizo, sus ojos lobunos estaban llenos de lagrimas, estas se estrellaron contra las hojas del naciente otoño, las orbes negras embelesadas reflejaban preocupación y algo mas que no supe identificar, el pelaje del animal empezó a contorsionarse, a convulsionar frente a mi transformando su apariencia licantropa en un hombre.

-Jacob...-Alcance a decir y fui raptada en sus brazos, en el calor ardiente de mi amante, el sollozaba en mi hombro como si se le fuera la vida en ello. El calor desnudo reconfortaba los músculos de mi cuerpo gélido, ya mas tranquilo. O eso creí hasta que la presión de sus brazos se volvió más fuerte como la presión de una boa contrictora.

-No me dejes solo...No me dejes solo nunca mas! Me Oíste, Bella? No sabes lo preocupado que estaba...Pensé...Pensé que ibas a volver con Edward...Me estaba comiendo el corazón de los celos...No me dejes...No te atrevas a irte de mi lado nunca mas.-Dijo con el corazón en la mano. Sus fuertes latidos pegaban contra mi tímpano una y otra amante temblaba, sin embargo no era por la urgencia de transformarse, era de dolor, el dolor que yo, una estúpida desconsiderada le provocaba. No podíamos estar separados.

-Estoy aquí, Jake. Siempre.-Susurre cerca de su oído , el siguió llorando frente a mi, lamí sus lagrimas con afán, una por una, tragando sus emociones. El se arrodillo y me llevo consigo a enterrar las rodillas en la tierra moteada de color ladrillo, el puso su cabeza entre mis senos cubiertos por la chaqueta de cuero y exhalo mi aroma como si fuera el oxigeno primordial para é los músculos de mis brazos alrededor de Jacob y admire el color café con leche de su piel, pose mis labios en el centro de su cuello plantando cuidadosos besos en ese lugar, mi lugar favorito, el hogar que era Jacob. Mi puerto seguro.

Sorbió su nariz en la chaqueta de cuero negro y me reí del niño frágil en mis brazos, se veía tan tierno que lo llene de caricias vírgenes por sus mejillas, sus parpados, sus orejas, su cuello, su cara por completo. Esta era mi misión en la eternidad cerniéndose frente al futuro. Hacerlo feliz.

-Se que me sobran motivos para que me odies, pero por misericordia de Dios, si es que existe, me amas. Eres mío. Y como algo mío, te juro que cuidaré de tu amor, Jake.-Sellé sus labios con mi boca haciendo legitimo mi juramento. El entrelazo su lengua con la mía y empezó una balada erótica, una oda sensual a la historia prohibida del amor pícaro.

-Bella!-Gimió, sus vellos se crisparon por mi piel congelada. Estruje sus testículos expuestos en mis manos y deje un camino desigual con mis labios, hasta posar mi cara en su vientre bajo.

-Esto.-Tome en mi mano derecha su pene duro.-Es mío.-Lamí la punta de su glande y masturbe el tallo, Expedia un olor masculino, sexual y pronto libero gotas de humedad, las lamí desesperada. Mi vagina clamaba por atención.

-aahg.-Gruño el y atrajo mas mi boca a su miembro, me empujo del cabello hacia atrás y hacia adelante, logro la dominación de mi boca atragantada de su pene vicioso. Jacob luchaba por respirar grandes bocanas de aire, sin respuesta de la naturaleza, el corazón se le salía del pecho y sus latidos corrían un maratón. Me sostuve de su espalda baja con los brazos y yo misma embestí más fuerte y rápido.

Los testículos hirvientes chocaban contra mi barbilla marmórea, el splash que producía era considerado una blasfemia. Sus manos constrictoras tomaron mi cabello desde la raiz, mentalmente di las gracias por convertirme en vampira.

No habría sobrevivido ni la primera ronda de sexo con Jake.

-Aj-Gemí. Jacob paro sus movimientos y todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron. El acaricio mi nombre en un grito de liberación. Su semen lleno mi boca y lo trague todo como el elixir vital que era.

-Oh dios, me encanta cuando haces eso. Eres tan...Sexy.-Dijo el con voz entrecortada. Retire su pene de mi boca y retire los restos de sexo de mis labios. Le sonreí orgullosa.

-Tu lo eres, mi amor. Ahora vamos a la casa, necesitas reposo.-El bufó, un poco molesto.

-No soy un débil humano. Ya estoy bien.-Sonreí aún mas mostrando mis dientes blanquecinos.

-Si, me lo acabas de demostrar!...Estas muy bien.-Dije mirando todo su físico. El rio sus ojos tenían un brillo misterioso.

-No seas aguafiestas, Bella. No voy a preferir estar en una camilla a follar lo que es mío y menos en casa de los Cullen.-Me mordí el labio negando con la cabeza.

-Eres un niño insolente. Soy tu doctora y te digo que debes permanecer en cama...-Puse las manos en su pecho y sentí que mis ojos estaban en llamas.-Conmigo.-El suspiro embrujado por mi y me cargo en sus brazos hasta la reserva La Push...En donde hicimos el amor como quimeras en celo.

El sol se cernió en el cielo, descubrio a las sombras ocultas y la luz naciente entro por la ventana de la habitación arruinada, lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración calmada de mi amante inconsciente.

Baje mi cara para poder mirar su rostro angelical, su nariz pegada a mi pezón izquierdo no hacia las cosas fáciles, era demasiado hermoso.

A pesar de haber tenido una maratón de sexo, el tener su cuerpo pegado al mío causaba la misma reacción. Una piscina de humedad en mi entrepierna. Y las ganas horribles que tenia de enterrar mis colmillos en su exquisito cuello.

Tragué el veneno acumulado en mi boca. Gruñí y lo aparte de mi sintiéndome vacía al vestí con una camisa negra de Jacob, unos pantalones de cuero pegados y con solo esas prendas, sin ropa interior ni zapatos me apreste a salir de cazar YA.

-A donde vas?-Dijo la voz adormilada de Jake. Me voltee para enfrentarlo.

-A cazar, estoy sedienta. Tu aroma no me hace las cosas mas fáciles.-El pestañeo varias veces y se arreglo el cabello largo con sus dedos. Se veía adorable, desnudo y adormilado.

-Yo te acompaño.-Me dijo. Yo negué con la cabeza rotundamente.

-No. Me gusta cazar en solitario, así estoy en sintonía con los olores de mis presas.-El volteo los ojos, fastidiado.

-No voy a estar contigo exactamente! Solo voy a estar por la zona...-Me voltee y camine hasta la cocina ignorándolo.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero no te alarmes si te confundo con un oso y traspaso tu cuello con mis colmillos.-El me abrazó por detras y me besó el cuello. Me aleje como si hediera.

-Que coño te pasa?-Protestó.

-Estoy sedienta ya te lo dije. Sera mejor que me apresure o voy a atravesarte la garganta.-Le Preparé unos sándwich e hice jugo de naranja a velocidad vampírica y plante un dulce beso en sus labios hinchados por la acción de la noche anterior.-Te veo en el bosque, amor-Sonreí solo para el. Él me abrazo y me comió la boca con posesividad, me nalgueo el culo con bastante fuerza y me dejó ir.

-Te ves sexy con mi ropa puesta, chupasangre.-Le saque el dedo grosero excitada y sedienta. El se carcajeó divertido.

Sali de la casa pirada hacia la zona de los pumas. Me concentre exclusivamente en el olor de los felinos en cuestión y localice uno cerca del arrollo, el animal estaba alerta, sus patas se flexionaron a cualquier punto que le proporcionara una huida. Había escuchado mis pasos desesperados y se había largado.

-Joder!-Gruñí. Estaba tan sedienta que no tenia tiempo que perder y corri a perseguírlo y salte para agarrarlo, mis garras lo alcanzaron, el puma protesto la intromisión de mis garras en su cuello y luego enterre mis dientes en donde la sangre pulsaba mas fuerte, su carótida. El puma convulsiono por un rato e intento destrozar mi carne de acero con sus garras y no logro su cometido. Termine de alimentarme de su sangre, pero no me sacie. Así que canalice mis sentidos en la presa siguiente. Acabe alimentándome de 6 pumas. No sabia que estaba tan luego, no lo sabia porque había estado preocupada al extremo por Jake y no podía enfocarme en nada mas que su salud.

-Acabando con la fauna salvaje?-Mire a mi lado, la gran sonrisa de Jake ilumino todo a su paso. Sonreí igualmente. Llevaba unos shorts cortos y el cabello mojado. Perfecto.

-En realidad si-Reí un tanto nerviosa-Tenia mas sed de lo que pensaba.-El sol me dio en la cara y vi mis manos hechas de diamante en bruto. Jacob me miraba contemplando los miles de colores que producía mi piel vampirizada.

-Diosa...-Alabó.Se pego a mi y olí el perfume natural que emanaba. El olor mixto de tierra, madera y masculinidad embotaba mis sentidos.

Algo hizo clic dentro de mi ser, suspire enervada y cerré los parpados disfrutando de su toque, repasó sus manos en ebullición por mi cuello, acariciándolo, amándome...Y como respuesta la piel fría acepto la intromisión hirviente de mi amante.

Bajó trazando una línea desigual con sus dedos hasta mi mano derecha, me regalo un beso mojado en la palma e hizo trizas mi auto-control.

Amarré su cabello nocturno desde la raíz con mis manos y lo estampé contra un árbol cercano, el árbol, débil en comparación a mi se tambaleo, mas Jacob aulló excitado. Lo bese violando su boca con mi lengua, Jacob, un muy dispuesto rehén me siguió el juego y me levanto de las nalgas obligándome a rodear su cintura con ellas.

-Hazme el amor, Jake.-Le pedí.Su cuerpo respondió, embistió su erección creciente contra mi pelvis y me bajo el pantalón de cuero hasta los muslos, copo uno de mis senos por encima de la tela negra protegiéndolos y pellizco el pezón duro. un gemido exuberante se apodero de mi boca ahora atacada por sus labios, estos se acoplaron a la perfección, su saliva tibia aplacó mi veneno y se unieron apenas coexistiendo como el agua y el aceite, diferente a las bóvedas bucales que manteníamos unidas, danzando a un ritmo inmaculado pero obsesivo y perturbador.

Dos de sus dedos entraron a mi vagina, Jacob los movió con ímpetu, violencia y necesidad carnívora. Inconsciente del mundo, mas no de mi amante grite su nombre implorando al infierno salvación cuando el orgasmo se apodero de mi ser.

Rasgué la tela del jean protegiendo sus nalgas y lo hice entrar en mi, su pene expandió levemente mi vagina, la sensación era intensa pues tenia aun retazos de mi increíble orgasmo y mis paredes aun se contraían en pequeñas replicas.

-Aaah! Bella! Joder!-Me grito Jacob.-Eres increíble.-Me agarro el cuello desde atrás con su mano y empezó a embestirme, la posición hizo que la penetración fuera todo lo que podía sentir, solo Jacob. Era como si viviera en el. Enterrada en su universo.

El presionó sus dedos contra el punto de carne mas sensible que había en mi y simultáneamente me follaba sin compasión alguna. Mis garras penetraron sus nalgas y la excitación corría por mis venas, en una autopista infernal de sensaciones acelerando a toda marcha en mi interior.

-Mas! Dame mas, Jacob! No tengas compasión!-Solte fuera de mis amante violentó mi cuerpo, rasgó la camisa que cargaba por el centro de esta, los botones salieron disparados a todas direcciones, mordió mis pezones y como un carnívoro su amor me devoró por dentro, el rebote de mis nalgas contra sus testículos era infame, la posesión carnal de la que era victima bloqueaba los sentidos desconectados que pululaban en algún lado recóndito de mi mente.

Mi amante me absorbía...Lo tomó todo de mi. Incluyendo mi vida arrodillada ante el.

Viendo su mirada, sus ojos viciosos y cubiertos de adoración abracé el orgasmo que estrujó su pene en tsunamis de pasión.

El gritó, enseguida se corrió, su semilla caliente quemó todo a su paso, candela llameante lamió cada rincón de mi y mi amante mordió mi cuello gélido. Al terminar el ritual sexual, le di un beso francés.

Jacob me correspondió de una manera tierna, me abrazó y nos tiramos a la grama cubierta de hojas regulando nuestra respiración. El sol se podía entrever por las ramas imponentes de los arboles rodeándonos.

-Bella...-Acaricio mi nombre con la la cara para poder admirar su cara mejor. Algún día iba a dejar de ser mas y mas hermoso? No lo creo, pensé.

-Jake...Quieres vivir conmigo?-El no se sorprendió, aquella sonrisa que me fascinaba apareció en su cara.

-Vivo contigo. Aquí y donde quiera que te encuentres.-Puso su mano en mi pecho, en donde se encontraba mi corazón eternamente hechizado y durmiente.

-Voy a hablar con George, de seguro tendrá un buen lugar en donde podamos vivir tranquilos.-El puso los ojos en blanco. Sonreí dentro de mi.

Cuando Jake conoció a George, el decorador de interiores, arquitecto y dueño de unos bienes raíces personal de la familia Cullen y un fiel amigo de Carlisle, Edward y yo estábamos cambiando el diseño de la cocina de la casa Cullen, mi amante y Edward estaban devanándose los sesos de los celos por la intensa mirada rojiza de George puesta en mi. Si no hubiera sido porque era un profesional en lo que hacia, lo habrían descuartizado entre los dos.

-También busca un lugar en tus pantaletas-Refunfuñó. Reí divertida a mas no poder. El se tenso y frunció el ceño.

-Que celoso eres!-Dije,Jake me miro para nada en broma.

-No es ser celoso! Protejo lo que es mío.-Prensó mas sus brazos.-Es más, mañana vamos a ir los dos a su oficina, ese maldito chupasangre baboso no va a coquetear contigo en frente mío. Eres mi hembra!-Bramó como un verdadero hombre de las cavernas. Pase mi mano derecha por el contorno de su cara, de inmediato cerró los parpados disfrutando de mi toque frío.

-Sabes que, Jake? Me gusta verte celoso...Porque no puedes imaginar lo que sentía cuando imaginaba que te ibas a imprimar de alguien...Me ponía tan furiosa. Es como se hace justicia. No eres el único que ha sufrido.-Susurré. Mi amante agarro un mechón de mi cabello, exhalo el aroma y su expresión reflejaba satisfacción.

-Eres la única, Bella.-Dijo y fui testigo de sus perlas negras siendo expuestas a mi abrazándonos por un largo tiempo, hasta que el sol se despidió siendo reemplazado por una luna tímida, apenas visible...

Contemple la carta perfumada y de un papel costoso en mis manos. En el centro de la pretenciosa carta estaba un sello conocido. Lo abrí emocionada, a la vez con un sentimiento parecido a la desilusión.

Me mordí el labio al leer la primera línea de la primera pagina de dos.

"Vuelves a ser Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer, Quiero que sepas que esto no cambia el lugar que te has ganado en mi corazón. Tuyo, Edward Cullen.'' El resto de la carta eran transmites ya hechos y sellados por nuestros abogados... Y ahí caí de cabeza a la realidad.

Todo terminó.

No queda nada mas que recuerdos. Mi luna de miel, mi vida con el...Ya nada de eso importa.

Unos brazos conocidos me tomaron los hombros desde atrás.

-Estas bien?-Asentí segura.

-Si. Es difícil ver esto cuando has pasado medio siglo con una persona.-Mi amante me dejó sollozar en su pecho. Me dejó llorar por mi ahora ex esposo.

De nuevo volvía a ser Bella Swan.

Una nunca sabe cuando termina o empieza todo. Llegamos a la vida ciegos y sordos, al nacer y al morir vivimos en una ignorancia perpetua. Pero lo hacemos. Lo hago siendo una inmortal. Sin aquel a quien una vez le pertenecí y con mi amante besándome el alma.

**Este capitulo en lo personal es mi favorito. Lo disfrutaron tanto como yo?**


	8. La Desición Correcta

**Capitulo Final: La Desicion Correcta**

Jacob mataba a George con la mirada. George me desnudaba con sus ojos rojos e ignoraba muy bien el olor de Jacob. Y yo no hacia mas que reír tontamente.

-Entonces que piensa, Srita. Swan?-Pregunto el vampiro éndome divorciado de Edward, de seguro George pensaba que tenia el camino libre. Si pudiera le diría que al lado estaba mi amante, pero no era apropiado que los vampiros además del Clan Cullen se enteraran de el. Era considerado una blasfemia. George ignoraba el ''mal olor'' de Jacob, una vez me dijo que yo como amiga de el tenia que decirle que se bañara.

-Me parece muy bien, jeje. Es una casa bastante hermosa para mi.-George miro de reojo a Jacob y me sonrió aun mas.

**-**Como usted diga, Srita. Swan. La casa es suya!-Festejo como otra de sus muchas victorias vendiendo casas. Me sorprendió con un abrazo acogedor, dirigi mis ojos hacia Jacob que parecía que de un momento a otro se iba a convertir. Lo aparte un poco y le di una sonrisa tímida.

-Gracias a usted por tomarse la molestia. Los inmuebles ya han sido enviados a esta dirección?-El asintió alegremente.

-Si, llegaran en la mañana a primera hora!...Acato mi consejo sobre su amigo?-Me dijo en un tono muy bajo. Por poco me parto de la risa.

-Si, pero me dijo que así le gustaba mas.-Dije sabiendo que Jacob me escuchaba. George se tapo los labios sorprendido.

-Dios, bueno, siempre hay una alternativa para eliminar esa molestia...Sabe muy bien cual es, Srita. Swan.-

-Si, Por supuesto.-Susurre. George era profesional, pero era un sanguinario sin remedio y su cara varonil y cabellos rubios ocultaban esa fachada. No le pareció preocupante cuando vio a el ''humano'' que mantenía cautivo. Me dijo que el también lo hacia, le parecía exótico, por dentro sentí repulsión por el.

-Me despido, Srita. Swan. Que pase una esplendida noche en su nueva casa. O si le parece adecuado, aquí en Irlanda las noches son hermosas, podríamos dar un paseo por el espacioso jardín de el que es dueña.-Me dijo el vampiro mas insinuante.

-Ella tiene que cazar, verdad, Srita. Swan?-Dijo mi amante con aire a Jacob alarmada. Sus ojos llameaban de furia. George se vio ofendido.

-Si, si. Es verdad...Yo...-Balbucee. el vampiro curvo los labios, decepcionado.

-Sera para otra ocasión, Srita Swan, estoy consiente de su dieta ''vegetariana''. Que pase buenas noches.-Lo acompañe hasta afuera. George estaba en lo correcto. La noche estrellada era épica y quede estupefacta de lo asombroso que era. La luna imponente estaba en el centro de la noche. Después de que se fue el vampiro agudice mi oído y oí un portazo. Jacob estaba furioso. Era así casi todos los días, le daba rabia que pagara por una casa de 10 millones de euros, también que George coqueteara conmigo sin poder hacer nada al respecto y que se burlara de su olor. El pobre estaba frustrado. No estaba en su elemento y no me parecía que refutarlo arreglara esto. Decidimos irnos de Forks hace una semana, no quisimos ser como algun tipo de fugitivos...Pero en realidad, nada nos ataba a ese pueblito y le pedí a George que buscara una casa alejada de la sociedad, el me sugirió esta, una acogedora cabaña al sur de Irlanda con diseños rurales y un jardín de ensueño, las rosas adornaban la estancia alrededor de una fuente simbolizando en el centro un ángel violinista. La casa era casi inaccesible por estar en la cima de una montaña a 3 horas de la ciudad. La vista desde donde me encontraba valía la pena y pensé en quedarme allí contemplando las estrellas titilantes y la luna.

Entre a la casa dando pasos silenciosos, fue una sorpresa encontrar a Jacob en la cocina, sus labios rodeaban una muy elegante copa de bourbon.

-Pensé que estabas durmiendo-Dije cautelosa. El no despego los labios de la copa casi vacía. Cuando termino de bebérsela sus ojos incendiaron mi cuerpo. Se levanto de la silla en donde estaba sentado y se apresto a caminar hacia mi.

-Disfrutas hacerme sufrir-Dijo con su voz grave y rasposa mientras daba pasos lentos. No encontraba el valor para acercarme o retroceder.-Tuve que contenerme para arrancarle la cabeza a ese maldito chupasangre de porquería!-Bramo. Me tomo de la cara bruscamente y su lengua se metió en mi boca.

-Jaake-Me abrazo fuerte. Por un momento pensé que me iba a asfixiar, sus labios se apartaron así como su cuerpo dejándome hecha una sopa de sentimientos y excitación.

-Cuando vas a entender que eres todo para mi? Me enferma tener que pretender ser tu juguete humano! Pero pensándolo bien, eso es lo que he sido!-Protesto. Fruncí el ceño. Si no estaba borracho, se estaba volviendo loco.

-Que quieres decir conque eres un juguete humano?! Es una fachada!-Jacob bufo visiblemente frustrado y se volteo no dejándome ver su expresión.

-Que es una fachada? y los bultos de dinero que le diste al chupasangre también es una maldita fachada?! Estas dando demasiado por mi...No me lo merezco...Yo...No quiero ser como el.-En un segundo rodee sus hombros con mis manos. El suspiro tomándome de las manos.

-Daria esto y mas por ti. Esta casa es una buena inversión, Jack. Necesitamos este cambio. Íbamos a vivir a la sombra de Sam y de los Cullen para siempre? No! Este es el momento de empezar una nueva vida juntos.-El volteo un poco su cabeza y sonrió esperanzado.

-Eso quiere decir...Echaras al diablo a George?-Espeto. Lo mire perpleja, luego me carcajee con ganas.

-Oh dios, mi amor! Te prometo que no lo volverás a ver por un muy largo tiempo. Solo vino a entregarme los papeles de la casa y listo.-El hizo un puchero tierno, no evite las llamas de amor que invadieron mi interior y lo llene de ellas. Amaba a Jacob celoso, pero mas a su niño interior. Luego de entregarnos lo arrulle en las sabanas de la inmensa cama del cuarto en donde el dormía y cante una de las nanas que su madre, según el recuerda, le cantaba para dormirse...

-Joder...Por que haces esto? Tengo erecciones matutinas y me muestras tu hermoso culo...Tengo que recordarte que ese pequeño amigo ya tuvo diversión ayer?-Me carcajee y le mostré mi mejor sonrisa, medio volteando la cara para que me pudiera ver bien. Era una mañana hermosa en la campiña irlandesa y quise demostrárselo a mi amante cocinándole con un delantal...Sin nada por adentro.

-Una advertencia...Ni se te ocurra destrozar este delantal, es el único que tengo.-Lo escuché reír detrás de mi mientras hacia unas tostadas francesas. Sus brazos me apresaron por la cintura, la erección pegada a mi trasero fue prueba de lo mucho que me extraño.

-Quiero follarte aquí y ahora.-Gruño a mi oído, mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja, sus manos empezaron a hacer magia en mi piel de mármol, despertando mis nervios í un poco alto cuando el agarro una fresa de la mesa de la que apoyaba mis brazos, la puso en mi boca y le di una mirada envenenada.

-Que putas tratas de hacer? Follame ya!-El sonrió, un brillo demente surco sus ojos de carbón.

-Groserita, la niña.-Canturrio, justo lo dijo y su palma despertó la carne gélida de mis nalgas.

-Aah! Maldito...-Gruñí.Me jalo del cabello y me obligo a mirarlo.

-Otra vez? Esta va por George!-Me dio otra nalgada, mas fuerte que la anterior, con la otra mano sostenía la fresa intacta. Siguió así hasta que sentí molestia en el trasero, así como mis jugos corrían por mis muslos, excitada por su ataque dominante.

-Joder...Por favor...-El rio, bajo la mano hasta que la fresa roso mis labios vaginales cubiertos de mi esencia. Poso sus ojos encapotados en mi cara y mirándome subió su mano hasta sus labios rosados deslizando muy lentamente la fruta bañada en afrodisiaco.

-Tu sexo es el mejor alimento del mundo.-Exclamo y devoro la fresa en un santiamén, esto casi me hace perder el juicio. Aulló de placer, me tomo de la cintura y se adentro en mi de una sola estocada.

-Ah ah! Aaah! Jacob!-La posesión empezó,salía y entraba,salía y entraba, un mantra macabro que subía de volumen con mis gritos y subía de rapidez por el ritmo de mi amante.

-Bella! Coño...!-Grite estupideces encontrando mi orgasmo, el se vino conmigo, me tomo del cuello, me beso en la boca muy suavemente, como si se tratara de una muñeca de seda egipcia.

-Cuanto Te amo, Bella...-Me dijo, y creí cada palabra venida de su alma.

-Yo también, Jake.-Nos abrazamos, los gemidos y suspiros ansiosos dieron lugar a la respiración recuperada, acompasada de Jacob. Mi amante me agarro de la mano, me acompaño a la habitación principal en la que en el centro resaltaba una cama matrimonial, pues era lo único que había además de la puerta del closet a una esquina. Me vistió con delicadeza, deje que el mismo escojiera la ropa,tomó la única lencería que no se atrevía a destrozar de color rosado quinceañera con lazos negros,una blusa vinotinto sencilla, unos shorts y converse estuvieron en el lugar correcto de mi cuerpo. No ignore los roces insinuantes de Jacob,los cuales me hicieron estremecer con cada prenda que me poní miro sonriendo suspicaz. Mire hacia abajo contemplando mi figura. Podría pasar fácilmente por universitaria.

-Te vez hermosa...Como siempre.-Dijo admirándome y haciendo que escondiera mi cara en su pecho desnudo.

-Calla...Dejame vestirte.-El rio no muy seguro pero me siguió el juego, busque una franela negra de cuello en V, bóxers del mismo color y bermudas de diseños blanco con negro. Me relamí los labios, viéndolo completamente vestido.

-Tienes buen gusto, Joan Rivers.-Dijo bajando rodando sus ojos hacia abajo para tape la boca dramáticamente.

-Me dijiste vieja y operada?!-El se carcajeo.

-Seh! Vieja!-Se volteo ignorándome, aproveche para darle una nalgada con todas mis fuerzas. Soltó un grito agudo. Estábamos a punto de pelear a nuestra manera, ósea a follar, cuando sonó una bocina fuera de la estancia.

-Humanos...-Dije registrando el olor dulzón de la sangre característica de los seres mencionados.

-Voy a salir. Quédate aquí.-Trate de alcanzar su hombro con mi mano, pero Jacob se movió rápido dejándome sola en la gran y vasta habitación. Mire por la ventana preocupada. Registre un gran camión. De adentro, desde atrás del camión salieron tres hombres de mediana edad y sacaron un mueble blanco. El mismo que le había pedido a George. Olvide todo rastro de frustración y salí a ver los artículos vintage. Al salir, vi a Jacob parado en su gigante estatura hablando con un joven obviamente intimidado, el chico de expresión asustada poso sus ojos oceánicos en mi, de inmediato dejo de hablarle a Jacob, el susodicho volteo de repente y permitió el contacto visual conmigo, sus ojos eran í negando con la cabeza. Jake no tenia remedio, era un celópata. Mi amante cambio el semblante de repente,una sonrisa de oreja a oreja colmo su cara.

-Le presento a mi esposa, ella es Bella. Bella, el es Siegfried, gerente de la oficina de George aqui en Irlanda. El estaba contándome la lista que has pedido, déjame decirte que eres maravillosa escogiendo inmuebles.-Dijo lo mas vivaz que descuartice con mis ojos ambares, agarre su mano morena cercana y aplaste los nudillos en mis dedos. El dio un suave respingo, sin pestañear.

-Mucho gusto, Siegfried.-Dije con voz profunda y mostré mis dientes blancos en una sonrisa esplendida. El muchacho de cabellos largos y rubios cayéndole como cortinas por los lados de su delicada cara quedo embelesado, le ofrecí mi otra mano libre y eso completo el estado en coma del que era victima. Siempre causaba esto en los humanos. Estaba muy segura que después de que se fueran los invitados mataría a Jacob por su impertinencia. Nadie debía de saber que me acostaba con el! Nadie en este país, Nadie de este continente! NADIE!. Quebré mas su mano herida. El gimió bajito.

-Eh, yo...Le diré a Kaleb,a Liam y a Karl que terminen de poner todo en su sitio...y este, nos iremos...Un placer Sra. Black.-El querubín nos dio una sonrisa tímida y un rosado intenso refulgió de sus mejillas. No podía tener mas de 20 años...quizás menos.

-Juro por tu madre que te voy a sacar las bolas y me las voy a comer.-Le dije en tono amenazador sin romper el contacto visual con mi amante que me miraba de la misma forma.

-Que tiene de malo decir que eres mi esposa?-Susurro muy cerca de mis labios y lamio los contornos de su boca. Algo en mi interior lanzo descargas eléctricas en todas mis terminaciones, pero no deje que el deseo incesante por mi amante nublara mi juicio.

-Que no lo soy, imbécil!...No lo soy.-Dije cortante. No quise ser dura. Pero la impertinencia de Jacob al ponernos en peligro me saco de quicio. El frunció el ceño y su cara imito a una piedra. No dijo absolutamente nada. Desapareció por la puerta abierta de la casa gruñendo, temblando de rabia radioactiva.

-Esta bien, Sra. Black?-Pregunto Siegfried.

-Si...Estoy bien.-Mentí. Genial. Mi cara me delataba. La ansiedad de ver que pasaba con Jacob me estrujaba el alma. En contra de mis instintos, espere que Siegfried y su equipo se fueran, no me moleste en despedirlos. Fui al cuarto apresurada...Lo que vi me dejo anonadada. Mi amante lloraba, no con sus sollozos tiernos o lagrimas deslizándose libres por sus mejillas. Eran quejidos guturales, ían de las profundidades de su espíritu, sus lagrimas yacían retenidas en sus pestañas, pero eran sus ojos lo que me parecia lo mas ignoto del cuarto a obscuras...Nunca los había visto tan dilatados...Doloridos, perdidos en cualquier punto importante del techo.

-Jack... ojos errantes de mi amante apuntaron a mi dirección. Una ráfaga espeluznante recorrió mi espina dorsal.

-Vuelvo a ser el mismo que era hace años, Bella. Un obstaculo en tu camino. Tanta pena te causa ser mía?-Negue rotundamente con la cabeza.

-No! No es así, tu te precipitaste, Jake...Me honra ser tuya, mi amor. Lo aprecio muchísimo y me fascinaría que el mundo entero lo supiera...Pero no es el momento. Necesito que me entiendas.-Me arrodille delante de donde estaba sentado a un lado de la su mano, la herida, la bese y la acaricie. Mi amante se dejo, aunque aun seguía llorando.

-Te casarías conmigo, Bella?-Levante la cara en shock. El me veía derramando zozobra. Me senté a su lado sin dirigirle la palabra, sin verlo. Duramos minutos así, en tensión mortal.

-No estoy lista, no se vería muy bien que me casa ahora habiéndome divorciado hace menos de 2 meses.-El me tomo por la barbilla obligándome a mirar sus ojos de carbón.

-Sera como tu lo quieras, Bella, no estoy diciendo que nos casemos ahorita mismo. Dentro de unos meses...Por favor?-Me pidió. Sus ojos brillaban, no por las lágrimas extintas, sino por esperanza. sonreí y lo abrace lo mas fuerte que su cuerpo resistía.

-Sera como los dos queramos.-Rectifique acusándolo con la mirada. El volteo los ojos.

-Si fuera así te daría el anillo ahora.-Me quede estática.

-Hay anillo?-El se carcajeo tomandome del pelo.

-Por dios, Bella, no...Por que será que nuestras peleas siempre terminan así? Yo llorando como una marica y tu tan compuesta.-Negó con la cabeza para si mismo.

-Llorar es bueno Jake, te hace mas humano y dulce...Y para tu información oculto mis emociones muy bien...Cuando te vi llorando...Sentí que mi mundo temblaba a punto de desboronarse por mi estúpida culpa.-El suspiro en voz alta.

-Amo cuando me amas.-Me mordí el labio riendo seductoramente.

-Yo lo se, Jack...Pero soy una mujer de acciones, así que...-Lo bese deseándolo mas que nunca...Y comprendí...No quería ser lo bastante tonta como para rechazar al hombre de mi vida. Porque eso era mi amante. El hombre que me enseño a amar y a odiar a la misma vez, a desear y a lamer la lujuria emanando de su alma, a adentrarme en los obscuros mundos de su mente y sus fantasías mas retorcidas para el mundo ignorante, a encontrarme a mi misma en una nefasta eternidad de placer y finalmente...A ser Bella Swan de nuevo. No voy a pasarme todos los días de mi eternidad culpándome por las cosas que no pudieron ser con Edward. Voy a pasar la página y a vivir...A beber de la fuente de la vida...De la mano de mi amante.

**FIN**

**Este fic es el más largo y con el que más me he divertido hacer,ya sé que tardé en subír el final,pero mejor tarde que nunca,espero que les haya gustado jeje **


End file.
